


Ouroboros Fate

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Barry is a college student who is dating John Constantine a tattoo artist. Their lives are normal. When strange things start to happen on the college campus, Barry gets pulled into the chaos.  Will his boyfriend be able to save him or will things ends in disaster?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Central City college was great for Barry Allen. At the moment he sat at one of the table in the library. He had textbooks which laid across half of the table. His laptop sat in front of him.  The headphones sat next to the laptop plugged in ready to use.

His chemistry paper for Mr. Stein class was due this Thursday. It would not take him long to finish it. There were other things he needed to get done as well, but the finals was his main concern at the moment. A throat was cleared.

 

Barry looked up to see Killer Frost. She was the Teacher’s Assistant for Mr. Stein Chemistry Class.

 

“Mr. Allen, I wasn't expecting to see you here today.” Killer Frost said.

 

“Miss Frost, you can call me Barry since we aren't in class.” Barry told her.

 

“Only if you call me Caitlin.” Caitlin replied.

 

“Okay it's a deal.” Barry told her.

He used his right foot to push the chair across from him out, so Caitlin could sit down. Caitlin looked at the chair and then looked at Barry.

 

“Sorry, I can't stay. I'm on my way to lunch with the Legends of Tomorrow drama club. I would love to invite you, but I have a feeling you will say no this time around.” Caitlin said with a slight smile on her face.

 

Barry had a sneaking suspiousion Caitlin knew more about him then she was letting on.

 

“You’re right. Please ask me when finals are over. I will be more than happy to join you.” Barry told her. He straightened up in his seat and leaned forward slightly.

 

“Well, I should be going now. I don't want to be late,” Cailin said.

 

“Okay,” Barry said.

 

Barry watched her leave.

 

A few second later a ding sound came from his bag. He knew it was a text, he bet it was a text from his boyfriend John Constantine. He got the phone and looked at the message.

 

 **John:**  H _ow's your day going?_

 **Barry:** _It's going well, but I wish you were here._

 **John:** _Sorry, love. I got customers until closing tonight. Tattoos' aren't going to tattoo themselves._

 **Barry:** _That sucks, but I will deal with it. I'm stressing out at the moment._

 

The bubble showed up which told Barry that John was typing. The bubble disappear a few times before he got his reply.

 

 **John:** _Let me fuck the stress out of you._

 

 After reading that Barry felt heat rising to his cheeks. He glanced around to see if anyone looked his way. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw no one was near him.

 

 **Barry:** _Only if I can fuck you in return._

 

The reply was instant.

 

 **John:** _It’s a date. I'll text you when I am on the way to your apartment_.

 

Barry felt the blood rushing to his groin area. He was about to have a boner.

 

_Shit._

 

 **Barry:** _I am getting a boner._

 

 **John:** _I'll take care of it after I get off of work love._

 

 **Barry:** _Okay, see you then._

 

Barry put his phone away. He knew he needed to take care of his issue or he would get nothing done. Studying would be out of the question.

 

Barry made his way to the bathroom and went into one of the stall and closed the door. He pulled down his pants. Barry spit into his hand his spit was goin to be used as lube since he had none. Barry wrapped his hand around his cock and started to rub it back and forth in a nice rythmic pace. He kept it up until cum shot out and cover the bathroom stall door in front of him.

 

Barry leaned forward and rest his head against the cool bathroom stall door. He was breathing hard, it took him a few moments to get his breathing back to normal.

 

Once he was able to move he cleaned up.

 

Barry sat back in his chair, he was more relaxed now. It was good, but he wanted to sleep now. Barry leaned over and place his head against his arms and he closed his eyes. A few minutes of closing his eyes wouldn't hurt. He would be more refresh when he woke up from his mini nap. His mind was on his boyfriend John as his mind drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here you go," Cisco said, as he set down a bag from Supergirl's Bakery. John looked up from where he sat as he worked on a client.

 

"Thanks, man, I haven't had a chance to go and get something to eat," John said, as he gave Cisco a smile.

 

"Not a problem. I got to head back. See you later on today." Cisco replied as he heads out the door back to his shop across the street. The bell over the door rang as he walked in.

 

"Cisco dear is that you?" Lisa's voice called from the back.

 

"Yes, how are things going do you need me to help you in the back?" Cisco asked as he headed to the back.

 

He saw Lisa who took out a tray of croissant from the oven and set it on the steel metal table in the middle of the room. Cisco went over and kissed her cheek.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too. When can we stop with this fake marriage and get married for real?" Cisco asked.

 

"You know we have to wait. We have to keep it up until my brother is safe." Lisa told him.

 

"I hope that's soon. I hope your brother finds happiness as we have."

 

"I know he and Barry were happy, but since he got into trouble he pushed Barry away to protect him. Barry has moved on I am not sure how Len is going to take the news once he is told." Lisa sighed as her brows scrunched together.

 

"Don't worry Len is strong and he is going to get through it," Cisco admitted.

  
"How can you be so sure?"

 

"I know your brother. He's going to be fine." Cisco promised her.

 

Lisa gave him a smile as they continued to work.

 

* * *

 

"Felicity make sure you gather all the information Mr. Snart had provide to make out case stronger. If we can get Damien Darhk on these charges then we can put him away for good, unless they give him the chair." Oliver said as he moved over to be Felicity side.

  
"Sure thing. I do have eyes on his sister as well as his ex-boyfriend and his current boyfriend."

"Does Leonard know about his ex-boyfriend boyfriend?" Oliver asked with concern in his voice.

 

"Not sure. If he does he is putting up a good front of showing like he doesn't know." Felicity took him.

 

"Okay, if he does know when it's one less thing we have to worry about. If he doesn't then it's best if he doesn't, he might do something to jeopardize the case. We can't let that happen." Oliver told her.

 

"I know."

 

Felicity went back to doing what she was doing.

 

Unknown to them Len was listening in the next room. Len was stunned, to say the least. Len knew Barry would move on, he had let him go and he knew Barry would move on from him, Len hoped Barry was happy with whoever he ended up with. Len wasn't going to try and get back into Barry's life. His time with Barry was over now he had to live his own life without Barry.

 

Len moved from the door to the bed and laid down. He closed his eyes to get some sleep and let the information he just heard sink in.


End file.
